


Little Surprise

by Howling_Moonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, One side H2ovanoss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/pseuds/Howling_Moonie





	Little Surprise

Valentines Day, The day where you shower your lover with Affection and Gifts, But for Craig he didn't receive anything. Craig gave Tyler a Brown bear with a T-shirt that has "I love you", A box of his favorite chocolates, and a card.

Receiving this gift Tyler repaid Craig back with hot steamy sex. Now laying next to his sleeping lover caressing his face gently he wondered if Tyler forgot about Valentines Day. Laying there for a couple more minutes he got up to get ready for the day.

Feeling warmth leaving his side Tyler open his eyes. Rubbing the sleep away Tyler sat upright to hear the shower turn off. Walking out the bathroom door steam filled their bedroom, Standing in the doorway was Craig with a towel over his waist.

Faintly blushing at his almost naked boyfriend Tyler couldn't help to stare. Craig giggled at his speechless " Showers all yours Baby" Purred Craig walking out of their room. Tyler now blushing fully couldn't comprehend what just happen, Just walked speechless to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Finished with taking a shower and putting on clothes. Tyler went to the kitchen to see the smaller male finishing putting food on a plate. Wrapping his arms around his lover with a gentle kiss on his neck to make his appearance.

Humming in delight Craig gave Tyler a plateful of food with a kiss on the side. Sitting at the table to two lovers sat in silence. Finishing their plates they went to the Living room to watch T.V and Cuddle. Watching the T.V got boring to Tyler "Want to go to the park"? Asked Tyler. He got an nod for a reply.

Walking in the park with intertwine hands the two lovers sat on a nearby bench. Tyler noticed his lover have been quite mostly this morning." Hey Babe"? Questioned Tyler. Craig looked at Tyler. "Is there something wrong"? Asked Tyler.

Craig looked away from Tyler not showing his watery eyes with hurt In them. Hearing a tiny whimper Tyler turn Craig's attention back to him. Using his fingers Tyler wiped the tears away from Craig's eyes. "Baby you know you can tell me anything" Tyler softly asked.

Craig blinked away the excuse tears" Ty"? Craig begin, " Did you forget Valentines Day"? asked a now flustered Craig. Tyler smiled at his smaller lover " No I didn't" Tyler replied. Getting in front of Craig's eye level pulling out an Black small box.

Craig's eyes widened with shock." Is this my Valentines gift"? Thought Craig. Tyler took one of Craig's hands and look into his eyes.

Craig Thompson, I have loved you since we started playing together with the guys. Ever since I saw those beautiful Hazelnut eyes of yours I felt you were the one for me " said Tyler. Craig's happy tears dripped down his face as his boyfriend proposed to him." I know you must have been feeling upset when I didn't give you nothing this morning, But I wanted to wait for this perfect moment to ask", Tyler continued." Will you marry me"?

"YES" shouted Craig leaping off the park bench to hug his Fiancé. Tyler kissed the top of Craig's mop of hair hugging him back happily. The pair heard clapping and " Congratulations" looking towards the commotion people in the park were happy for them.

Kissing one last time the pair headed home to celebrate their Engagement.


End file.
